


Impatience

by Yviinfinite



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Presents, F/M, Impatient Dean, bratty dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 01:12:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12024975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yviinfinite/pseuds/Yviinfinite
Summary: Dean tries to find out what you got him for christmas.





	Impatience

Dean whined, following you around the bunker like a lost puppy. "Just tell me!" You giggled, dodging his attempt to catch you in his arms. "No! You have to wait until Christmas" He whined again, catching you successfully this time. He pulled you down with him onto the couch. "Please" He drew the word out like a child, pouting his lips as he buried his face into your shoulder. You squirmed in his grip, trying to break free.

Dean was desperately trying to find out what you got him for Christmas. Of course, you would not tell him. It was a surprise, so he had to wait and be patient, like every other person. Dean nuzzled into your neck, tightening his grip further to keep you in his lap. "You're not going to get answers out of me!", you giggled. Suddenly he started tickling your sides mercilessly. "No!", you squealed, struggling in his grip. 

"Tell me!" - "No!" You laughed and struggled, finally breaking free from Deans iron grip. You took your chance and ran out of the room and down the hallway as fast as you could. "Hey!", he yelled. You heard his heavy footsteps right behind you, but that only spurred you on. You were still laughing as you ran around the bunker, passing by a confused Sam. "Help me catch her, Sammy!", Dean yelled. Sam put his arms up defensively, backing up into his room. Dean groaned as you ran around another corner. This was going to be fun.

**Author's Note:**

> You can check out my tumblr @Yviinfinite if you want to send in a request! :D


End file.
